Forgotten Legacy
by Oreo the Cookie
Summary: Currently Discontinued. I am writing something different, since this is a Mary Sue story I wrote 4 years ago as a chuunibyou. Im writing something else now. Still Danmachi though.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi and in no way have a share of its properties. This is a work of fiction. All characters, names, brands, and affiliations are sheer coincidence._**

 _Prologue_

This story, starts with two adventurers that were exiled from Orario. More specifically, my parents. Both of them were high tier adventurers, first tier. Alas, they were part of the Zeus Familia, which was disbanded within Orario, and forced to come. There they retained their Blessings and Status, but both eventually decided to pass on their Blessings to me, since they would have no further use for them. And so, at the age of 15, I received a power far more than I could probably have handled–the combined Blessing of not one, but _two_ Level 5 Adventurers, as well as the knowledge required to handle this. While indeed it was true that my parents were able to somehow enchant their Statuses and bestow it upon me, alas, their strength could only reach so far as the highest of a Level 5, which many adventurers in the Zeus Familia had much been higher. And yet, they had also given me an ability that was unexpectedly terrifying: The ability to release my own, latent power that was hidden inside me as a magic reservoir to exponentially raise my physical abilities to the limit.

My parents had spoken of Orario being one of the most beautiful places in the world. Cat-people, elves, dwarves, gnomes, and every other living thing imaginable congregating at the Tower of Babel, which stretched to the highest place that was physically attainable: the Land of the Gods, in essence.

 _ **Orario**_

"Hmmm..." I consulted my notebook my parents had given me. Within it was a "How to Enjoy Your Life in Orario" tour guide and explanation.

My dad had patted me on the back, handed me this notebook, and said, "It's all on you now. Your future lies ahead in Orario, not here in this cramped mountain village. This notebook has everything you need to know. Use it."

1\. _First, you should find a familia other than Zeus's. Someone like you, a loner and yet so powerful, would attract a lot of attention._

"Ok..." I scratched my head. "So what should I apply to?"

I walked down the street, looking at my notebook.

 _You should apply to either Loki Familia, Freya Familia, or Hephaestus. Try to get into one of the more powerful ones, where you can hide your abilities, so the public won't be burdening too much pressure on you._

 ** _Two hours later..._**

"Pahh, rejected from all three of the strongest familias..." I shook my head and laughed humorlessly. "Might as well get some money right now. I'm going to starve otherwise." I unsheathed the weapon I had brought with me on my journey, a one-handed longsword crafted from a strange sort of wood that was imbued with some sort of quality. My parents claimed that they did not craft the wood, nor did they mine it; rather, they found the wood by some simple fluke of luck, and shaped it into a sword with an entire year of sharpening.

"Might as well and go make some money right now... I'm starving." Wrapping my windblown cloak around me, I walked towards the tall tower of Babel that was outlined against the night sky.

* * *

 _In Orario, a new adventure begins..._

* * *

 _Hisashi's Status_

Level: 5

Strength: SS-1184

Endurance: SS-1015

Dexterity: SS-1164

Agility: SS-1057

Magic: SS-1104

Magic

Fallen Angel

High-Speed Movement Magic

"Caught by the winds of time, a place known to no man. Fall in a starry night, ravaged by the wonders of space. Seize the flowers with your shimmering soul, spread out your broken wings. Soar to the sky, across the earth, and let forth your fall; let the wind carry you to rest."

Status Unlock

Ultra-Long Chant Magic

"Mark of heaven, seal of gods. I break that on this day, code of the skies that has me under heavy burden. Let me shed it. Strength, exceed the limit. Potential, rise to the highest point. Speed, break the barrier. That which is the mark of the gods, let it be erased. That which is the wall of limits, let it be broken. Let all bounds be surpassed, allow the seal to break free."

Developmental Abilities

Hiding A

Searching S

Regeneration B

Hi, Author here! If you're one of the old readers, I updated this and rewrote it after rethinking about it for quite a while. I'm certain the quality has improved somewhat.

If you're a new reader, then welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer, I dont own Danmachi. Leave a review and a like!**_

Chapter One

"This isn't half bad... " I mutter to myself as I duck a lunge of the small cute little rabbits my parents named Alimiraj. "Too bad I have to kill these guys, they would've made for some cute pets." Spinning around, I whip the Wanderblade straight into two of them, sending them to the ground. They hit the ground with a final thump, and dont get up again.

I pick up the furry little corpses, unsheath my knife, and as quickly as possible, I cut out the little glittering shards of stone that are nestled in their bodies and watch as they dissolve into dust.

Picking up my pace, I go deeper. My backpack is already bulging to the extent with Magic Stones as I simply leave the room. It's only been a couple hours, but counting from where I was... I think I'm in the 15th Floor?

No matter. I have enough to get myself lodgings and a meal. Time to head back.

* * *

"I'm surrounded?!" On the 14th floor. Hisashi was surrounded by Almiraj and Hellhounds, who had forced him into a room and encircled him. Dodging volley after volley of fireballs and stone tomahawks, Hisashi's mind raced as he thought about escaping the web. _12 on the left, 17 on the right, 5 in front and dunno how many behind..._

Executing a perfect midair turn, the boy barely managed to avoid a fireball that singed the tops of his hair as he passed by. _If I don't get out of the web fast, I'm toast._

Rushing at the front, the boy jumped off the wall with a lightness and grace comparable to the Sword Princess Aiz Wallenstein.

Taking advantage of the monsters' confusion, Hisashi stepped forward and and lashed out with his sword, cutting 3 Almiraj in half. Pushing off the ground, he lunged into his next attack, a straight chop down that killed a Hellhound.

Backing up, Hisashi eventually hit a wall. _I'm trapped?!_

In front of him, were a multitude of monsters, a group even larger than a Pass Parade. _Looks like there's no other way._

Yelling, he charged all of them.

* * *

I stumbled out of the Tower of Babel perhaps looking like a shell-shock victim. While it was true my Level 5 Status granted me a nigh-invulnerability to the dangers, my clothes–and as a result my public shame–were not. I made it out with a charred backpack and nothing more but my shirt and pants, and cloak–my low-grade armor had been literally melted off of me.

I walk towards the Exchange, my charred knapsack still on my back, along with my cloak.

The Clerk doesn't even seem surprised. He just stares at me with an eerie coldness and a nonchalant tone of _well, another burning today? Just another day for you guys, huh.._.

"That's 25,000 Valis, sir." I grab the sack of coins he offers me and smiles as I look at the loot. _Nice... so this is what I can get if I don't take my life too seriously just yet. Ah well, there are sights to see and places to be, right? Drinks to drink and food to eat, and beds to sleep. I guess I'll take it easy._

* * *

Now, before Hisashi's story continues, it should be mentioned that there is a certain bar. This bar is well known amongst everyone living near. It's a place so scary, even upper-class adventurers run away in fright when they've earned the irk of the bar's staff. The staff is an all-women group, run by a former first-class adventurer who takes in any girl with questionable backgrounds; that girl is then employed as part of the staff.

The food there is considered top-rate by everyone who goes, and is mentioned to have the best tasting fruit-liquor around.

The Hostess of Fertility.

"Syr, more ale please!" One of the men called to a bluish gray-haired waitress.

"Co~ming!" Carrying a jug of ale, Syr set it in front of the patron with a _thunk_.

"Ah, Syr, you're the absolute best!" Taking a long drink from the tankard, the patron sighed in happiness.

"Wait, what did you say?!" A werewolf, carrying a large broadsword strapped to his back, glared at his companion, a human, who was calmly sipping his own drink.

"I _said_ , you're paying the bill this time, because last time I had to, and now I don't any Valis to spare."

"That's a lie! We made over 500,000 today!"

"Which is all in the bank right now."

"Rrgh…..!" Drawing a short knife from his pocket, the werewolf kicked the table out of the way, sending it crashing into the wall and the food and drinks on top spilling everywhere. "Come at me, you piece of shit!"

"Oh yeah?" His own temper flaring as well, the human responded by drawing his shortsword. "Let's do it, you bastard!"

Both adventurers were about to "have a go at it" when they stopped. It was a chilling aura which surrounded and permeated them that caused them to stop. Both of them broke out in a cold sweat as they turned around to face the staff.

"Good sirs, this is a place for eating and drinking. If you don't stop, we will be forced to eject you from the bar." It was an elf with green hair.

"Damn you… we're both Level 3! Don't think you can bully us!" The human glared at the elf, who's name was Lyuu. Lyuu was unperturbed completely.

"I see I have no choice." Taking a couple steps forward, she walked towards them with a menacing air.

"Gyahhhhhhh!" Sounds of pain could be heard from the inside of the Hostess of Fertility as the two Level 3 adventurers were punished for their rowdiness.

A heartbeat later, two heavily bruised people flew out the door and into the street in front. One of them was unconscious, while the other fought to stay conscious.

"Gah…! D-dammit, take it all!" Tossing a bag of gold coins towards the door, the werewolf hoisted his human companion over his shoulder and hobbled out of there as fast as they could.

The bar where even Level 3s are overpowered.

Hostess of Fertility.

* * *

Outside, Hisashi was reconsidering whether he should go in or not when suddenly the door burst open and two people were hurled through it. Landing in the street, one of the two tossed a bag of coins onto the door before hastily beating it.

"Haha... seems like an interesting place. I guess I'll take a look." Pushing open the door and entering, Hisashi was greeted by a loud hubbub of activity. Waitresses were all over the place, delivering food, ale, wiping tables, and carrying away dirty plates while patrons ate, told jokes and drank their time away.

"Welcome, Mr. Adventurer! Please take a seat here!" Hisashi nodded, and took a spot at the bar table, directed by one of the many waitresses. He was stared down by the intimidating barkeep, Mia. Hisashi resisted the urge to shudder, and instead smiled at her.

"Can I have a special?" The barkeep smiles at me, a big, welcoming smile.

"Yeah, of course you can. Go on, spend your money! You look a little worse for wear tonight. A little bit of food will fix you up just fine." The owner smiled at Hisashi, and he grinned back. Food, drinks, and the atmosphere–it was all here. This was the life his parents had talked about after a day in the Dungeon. He laughed and took a large pull from his cup.

The meal was good, and Hisashi stayed there for quite a bit before he decided to move on. Pushing a couple stacks of coins towards Mia, Hisashi discreetly nodded at her.

"I need a favor." Mia raised her eyebrows, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Let's take it to the back storeroom, kid."

* * *

"You ever heard of Ruzen?" I asked the stout barkeep. She nodded at me, her face all business.

"Level 5 Adventurer, first tier, 'Fallen Angel' Ruzen. Zeus Familia." I flash a quick grin in her direction.

"Don't you owe him a favor? Cuz I've come here to collect." Mia's face darkens, and I instinctively take a step back. I recall what my father had said.

Mia Grand, Level 6 adventurer and former Captain of Freya Familia. _I should've been more careful with my words.  
_

 **"How do you know him?"** Her voice has changed; it has become a storm waiting to strike, rolling thunder evident in her voice.

Wordlessly, I hand her the letter my father wrote. Her demeanor changes again; now it is an expression of amusement. She laughs.

"Alright, I'll help ya, kid. What do you need?" I pass over some more coins.

"I need lodgings, and probably a place where I can repair my weapon."

"... If your father's advice was anything to go by, he'd visit the Hephaistos Familia. Goibniu is also good, but with your current status as a technical newbie, even if you have your father's Status, "

"Thanks. I need to go repair this."

"Go tomorrow then. I'm going to need to find a place, so you're going to have to sleep somewhere else tonight. You might as well also put away that money, although if you don't mind, I would keep it safe–" I plop the sack of coins in her hand.

"Thanks very much! I'll see you tomorrow then!" I sling the Wanderblade over my back, and head out through the back door.

"Ch, where should I go?"

A few hours of wandering had left me looking for a place to sleep, even if it was only temporary. Dazed and confused, I finally arrived in front of an abandoned building.

"This doesn't seem like a bad spot..." I let out a yawn, bundled in the fields, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Author here, hopefully when you guys read this you could post some reviews and let you know what you think! And leave a like! By the way, I'm rewriting this to make it seem more natural.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi.**_

Something was off. I sensed it, even in my muddled, half-sleeping mind. A ripple passed through the calm surface of my mind. Energy was pulsating around me, pulsing, then waning…

Magic.

My eyes flew open. In front of me I saw a white haired boy and a black haired young girl staring at me. The white boy suddenly moved, sweeping up the young girl and sprinting towards the back(or the front?) of the church.

Explosions sounded all around me.

The church suddenly collapsed and folded inward. On top of me.

"Gah…?!" Moving one of the pieces of rubble off my body, I blinked and sat up. The church had been completely reduced to rubble. Around me there were multiple adventurers(?) on the roofs around me with mages and archers. All of them were glowing, presumably charging up another spell. "What in the hell..." I wipe my eyes, and suddenly I realize what type of position I'm in.

"Dammit, I'm in the middle of a crossfire?!" My ears pick up something.

"Chase down the three! Prioritize the boy and the goddess! Surround the third person!" The orders came from a handsome, tall looking elf. Throwing another chunk of rubble off of me, I was suddenly greeted by three adventurers charging me.

"What?!" I duck the first sword slash of the person who took point, and kick him backwards. _When did I become part of this?!_ I sidestep the second person's lunge and strike him with a punch to the gut. He goes down and doesn't get back up again. The third adventurer charges at me with a knife; he's too close for me to duck.

"Rrrgh!" I draw my sword and knock his knife aside easily, then turn and slam the handle against his face. He crumples to the ground without a further movement.

Another pulse of Magic power.

"Ch!" Sprinting, I dive forward towards the spot I last recalled the door was, and hug the ground. Behind me, an array of explosions and a volley of arrows embed themselves where I just was. _That was too close..._

I have no idea what's going on, have no idea how many people I am fighting. Emerging from the smoke, there are five more adventurers. The white-haired boy and the girl are nowhere to be seen; they must have already escaped.

I dodge another stab, catch the arm, and throw the guy over my shoulder. He lands on the ground with a crumpled thud. Using my own sword, I parry a blow from the next person and send them flying with a straight kick.

I can't keep up with dodging in the smoke, especially with no knowledge of where I am right now. The church I was sleeping in has been blown to smithereens; I don't even know where I am. I don't even know why they're going to pick a fight with me.

But if I'm in it... might as well dish out what I can.

Crouching down, I ready myself for a leap, and push myself off the ground. Bursting out of the smoke, I land on one of the many rooftops that surround the battle scene.

Adventurers instantly crowd around me. Unfortunately for them–

"Gahhh?!" I send three flying at once with a single, furious slash from my sword. They aren't as strong as I expected them to be; most of them are Level 2, with the occasional Level 1. The Wanderblade rips through them like nothing; I toss one after another aside with a swing or a smack from my blade.

I almost don't see the next volley of arrows.

"–!" One arrow grazes my arm and sticks in the ground next to me. "Tsk!" _Don't let your guard down._

The tall elf glares at me, and I glare right back at him. The murderous aura radiating from my body causes the adventurers surrounding me to unwillingly take a step back.

"C'mere. I dare you." My voice is low, but the words roll across the empty space.

"All men, fire–" The elf sweeps his hand as if to order another round of arrows. But I'm much faster.

I appear in front of him at blisteringly fast speed. Eyes narrowed, he raises his sword, and makes a short swipe at me. I sidestep his blow, and use the momentum to instantly spin my body with a jump into a kick.

My foot connects with him at his cheek. The elf flops like a broken doll to the roof after tumbling for 10 meters, and doesn't get up again.

"Lissos!"

"Mr. Lissos!"

Twisting my body midair, I narrowly avoid some arrows that are shot from me. _And here I am, not having either a projectile-based magic, nor a healing magic._

I duck down behind the roof as more arrows shoot over my head. Arrows they may be, but it was very possible for me to be wounded. I grit my teeth. _I'm not going to be able to take out the group._

 _If I can't take them out, I might as well help the boy directly._

My eyes catch a glimpse of white hurrying over the rooftop far to my left.

I give chase.

* * *

My Status allows me to catch up to them. Head start they might have, but I can see them from far away and I close the gap bit by bit.

Slowing down as I approached them, I snuck up behind them, close enough to hear snatches of conversation between a short-haired girl, who appeared to be leading the group, and the white-haired boy, who they seemed to be wanting to capture.

"Surrender? You're going to be my ally soon, so I'd rather not get rough." The short-haired girl tapped the sword strapped to her waist. The boy shook his head, obviously a 'no'. The girl appeared to sigh. Drawing her sword, she pointed it at him, obviously motioning her team to attack. However, the white-haired boy turned tail and ran, running across the rooftops. The girl continued to detail orders. "Our target is slippery, tell Lissos and his team to cut them off."

"Lissos's team? They were annihilated." Speaking up behind them, I intercepted the messenger that was heading in my direction and sidestepped him, then hit his back with my backhanded fist, causing him to trip. He tumbled to the ground and plowed a path through the roof tiles, ending up at the edge.

"What?!" The girl took a step back in shock.

I laugh. "Yup, I think Lissos is getting medical attention right now. Which brings me to the point; I supposed that you wanted me to join your familia by bringing a roof on top of my head?"

The girl raises an eyebrow. "You aren't with them?"

"Well, what if I was, hm?" A smirk grows on my face; it dances on the edges of my lips.

"Then we'd crush you like a bug. Lord Apollo may be a patient man, but he would not hesitate to bring down the hammer on scum like you."

I laugh, a full, bubbly laugh. "Why don't you go ahead and try? I'm Level 5. Are you sure you really want to mess with me?"

"That's a lie. I've never heard of a first-class adventurer like you."

"That's because I ain't part of no influential familia."

My timely appearance had allowed the boy to gain some distance; however a quick look made me see that he wasn't going to be able to escape. My words weren't stalling for much. More adventurers had simply went around me, and began to corner him. More adventurers surrounded me, too. I would have to fight my way out of this one.

A couple from the ring surrounding me made their move, four of them weaving in and out for a strange dash-dance.

The first to dash at me is greeted by the Wanderblade's handle smashing into his face and sending him flying. I duck the stab of the second person, grab her arm, and toss her far in the general direction of the Tower of Babel. She flies away; although I can guarantee that she will live, it's not going to be without a couple broken bones. Weaving in and out of the slices and stabs, I deck the third person with a straight punch to the face. He tries to block with his spear, but my fist simply breaks through the shaft and strikes him anyways.

The last one hesitantly backs up, then looks to the girl in charge. She is definitely shocked; the Adventurers were probably some of the best she had. I grin.

"You still wanna mess with me? I could probably take on your entire Familia if need be. If you want to try again, maybe you'll find me sometime." Leaving it at that, I hopped off the roof, landing on the ground and continuing my chase of the mysterious white-haired boy.

How long had I been fighting? I didn't know.

He was no longer heading in the direction of the Guild, I noticed. No, he was heading somewhere that had way less enemies, where I could simply slip by them. Eventually we neared a building that looked like it had grown as a flame; spires after spires rose into the sky.

This place was dangerous. I could feel the combined might of many first-class adventurers, many much, much stronger than me. My instincts screamed at me to stay away.

Over there, the white-haired boy attempted to wade through the crowd, who pushed and shoved angrily against him. I watched silently, at least until–

"—!" My instincts reacted and I turned around.

"I was going to wait for Bell, but I sensed something…" A soft voice sounded from behind me. I turned around. Blond hair and golden eyes, skin the color of pale snow. Black hair and brown eyes, tan, wheat-colored skin. I recognize the emblem on their clothes instantly.

Loki Familia. My hand instinctively reached backward to the Wanderblade sheathed on my back. The blond girl was faster, her rapier out of the sheath on her waist in a split second and the silvery blade already at my throat. _She's faster than me..._

Even though the Amazon doesn't exude the same sense of hostility, she has the same aura of wariness and power around her.

Narrowing my eyes and slowly returning my hand to my side, I gauge their approximate strength.

 _Level 6... and 6?!_

This was definitely not good. Picking a fight with these two would definitely guarantee more than a few broken bones.

"You... are dangerous." These words come from the blond adventurer. I freeze in place as she turns the full force of her gaze on me. Soft her voice may be, but it didn't hide the strength her soul exuded.

"Hey, I'm not going to blow up anything or harm anyone. I don't even know who you are." Instead of calming down, now the Amazon looks at me suspiciously. I gulp when I see the huge swords she is holding–those cleavers that look more like oversized butcher knives instead of a large broadsword.

"Hey, are you with Enyo? What's your affiliation?" The Amazon asks, not unkindly. I hesitantly answer.

"Uhh... I don't think it's safe for me to answer that, especially since you guys are Loki Familia." The girls' auras instantly change–they are now completely hostile.

"..." The blond girl lunged forward with her rapier.

I piston my legs backwards, pulling the Wanderblade out and barely blocking her thrust.

Knocking her blade aside, we engage in a flurry of swordsplay, my sword against her silver rapier. Exchanging thrusts, parries, and slashes, I maneuvered around and with her, our swords a blur.

 _She's… really good!_ Not only was she fast, she was strong. Ducking a swipe from her, I countered with a jab at her ribs, only for it get knocked aside. Unable to step into my next attack, I could only back away as I defended against the flurry of slashes and stabs from her silver sword. _Damn, so this is a Level 6._ She moved so fast my eyes blurred from following her sword. Jumping back, I landed about 3 meters away, trying to catch my breath.

"I can't handle this..."

* * *

"He's good…" Aiz whispered to herself. The boy was definitely no Level 6, but he was almost frighteningly near it.

She was superior to him in strength, speed, and reflexes. However, his outstanding sword techniques and his high precision more than made up for that. He was even able to predict her sword's path.

Narrowing her eyes, she picked up speed.

* * *

She can go even faster?!

Blocking and weaving desperately, I survive all of her attacks somehow, but I know I won't be able to last long if she continues her barrage. I can already feel myself getting tired.

Her speed is too much for me. I'm going to have to risk using my Magic to escape.

" _Caught by the winds of time, a place known to no man_." I begin chanting while dodging and backpedaling repeatedly. _Fall in a starry night, blown by the ravages of space. Seize the roses with your shimmering soul, spread out your broken wings."_

I am surrounded by soft light, prisms of crystal shards that swirl around me.

 _She's much slower now..._

It is my magic, the High-Speed Movement Magic–"Fallen Angel".


End file.
